Shopping for an Inu Hanyou
by MyxsticFics
Summary: A simple shopping trip goes awry as Inuyasha loses control of his bottled emotions. Hurt/Comfort/Romance. I just realized there are lots of spelling errors, sorry.
1. clothes shoppin

**Uncontrolled Emotions**

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go already!" said Kagome as she walked over to the well. Inuyasha frowned and said,

"Kagome, why do I have to go shopping with you? I've worn the same damn clothes for years and I'm happy with them!"

"Do you see a lot of people in my time wearing robes in broad daylight?!" she said starting to get angry, "No! So damnit you're coming with me even if I have to S-I-T you until you pass out!" kagome hollered.

"Ugh, fine wench. BUT NO PINK!!!" he said following the girl he secretly loved down the bone eater's well.

Blue light surrounded them and as soon as they hit bottom Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the well. "Thanks" Kagome muttered, embarrassed. Inuyasha said something to quiet for kagome to hear. "What?" Kagome said.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said, blushing. What he had really said was 'I like carrying you around' but he would never admit that. He didn't want his heart broken.

At the store

"Oh, I think this would look so Cute!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha looked at her horrified.

"And why in the hell would I want something cute?" Inuyasha barked at her.

"Fine, never mind, we can go home th-"

"No" Inuyasha cut her off"We came here for clothes; you are not going to drag me out of my time for nothing."

"Fine, I'll get some clothes that you can try on at home" Kagome retorted.

"hmph" Was all Inuyasha could say 'try on, does she mean IN her house. I can't just strip down in her house! Damnit!'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's worried expression 'how could clothes shopping make him so nervous? Oh well, at least mom, gramps, and Soto aren't home or Inuyasha would have never agreed to try on clothes.


	2. a teary confession

Back at the house

"Come on Inuyasha, come out already I gotta see if it fits." Kagome whined at the bathroom door.

"Are you kidding me? I look like a fool in this." Inuyasha retorted.

"I don't care! Now damnit I bought it so you're gonna come out now or face the consequences!" she said.

"Like what?" the voice shot back from the other side of the door.

"SIT!"

THUD

"Now I definitely aint coming out wench!" he yelled. He knew he didn't have to keep quiet if no one but them were in the house.

"Come out now!" she yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

This went on for several minutes before Inuyasha was 'Sat' again to which he replied with a whimper in his voice, "Fine, but on one condition…"

"What?" Kagome inquired.

"Say you love me." He nervously stated.

There was silence for a few moments until a quiet cry came from the door.

"I knew it, no one could ever love a pitiful half-breed like me!" after saying this he didn't just cry but broke into a loud uncontrollable sob.

"No…" Kagome whispered but he couldn't hear her over his own wailings.

"I never should have fallen in love if this was how I was going to feel! If I was a full demon you'd love me, but no, I'm a god damn hanyou!" saying this he pounded his fists into the floor causing blood to drip from his palms.

"Inuyasha I do love you! If you were a demon you would be worse, you could try to hurt me." Kagome tried to plead with him but he wouldn't listen.

"Don't lie wench!" his tone getting angrier now. "As soon as we gathered the jewel you were going to seal up the well for good trying to get away from me. You hate me and you know it!"

"INUYASHA!"

He started to quiet down to a mere whimper as he tried to listen to her.

"Inuyasha, you may not think anyone is capable of loving a half-demon, but you're wrong because I do." She said lovingly.

The door creaked open just enough for her to see a water stained amber eye staring at her.

"K-K-Kagome" he thrust open the door and hugged her. He began to cry again, but this time tears of joy.

"I'm sorry, but I've held in my emotions for years and just couldn't anymore."

Kagome was almost afraid, Inuyasha usually held her as she cried, not the other way around. But she could see why he loved doing it, consoling him made her feel so good inside.

"I love you too Inuyasha"

"Thanks"


	3. back to the past

**Do I seriously have to put this disclaimer? No I'm serious I don't wanna get sued or anything so some1 tell me ;(**

**K so this WAS finished but now I think I'll add on to it**

"I love you too Inuyasha"

"Thanks"

"So… did the clothes fit?" Kagome asked nonchalantly

"Is that ass you care about! I just spilled my guts over her which I haven't done in like a hundred fucking years and you care about clothes?!?" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"No," Kagome stated clearly, "I just thought that you didn't like feeling weak so I kinda changed the subject before you got all mushy again." Kagome giggled.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! And, well, yes they did fit" Inuyasha stated

"So is this going to change how we act in your time?" Kagome asked

" I don't know, as much as I love you," he blushed a little at saying this," the monk and Sango will never let me live this down. So……."

"Well?" Kagome asked still waiting for Inuyasha's answer.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait and see when we get there" and with that Inuyasha jumped out Kagome's window and down the old well.

'Damn him' Kagome said to herself. "Well I'd better get packin', can't keep Inuyasha waiting.

Kagome went into the bathroom and packed all of her makeup and toothpaste and all the other shit she needed into the big yellow backpack along with another full bag of ramen she dragged behind her and headed out the door to the old well house. When she got out of the well on the other side, Inuyasha was there to greet her and take her bags.

"Thanks for taking the bags Yashie" Kagome said as she rubbed on of his ears

Inuyasha's eyes darted around for 'the group' to be watching them but seeing no one he relaxed a little.

"Kagome, we have to talk later, it's about the whole 'I love you' thing. I'll get you after everyone goes to sleep, just act normal until then." Kagome looked at him puzzled but just decided he knew what he was doing

"Let's go back to camp now, the others must be waiting" Kagome said as she walked away leaving Inuyasha with a full bag of ramen and her stuff.

'I don't care if I have to drag a thousand pound bag, especially if it's ramen, YUM! But more importantly I have Kagome now!!! Well, almost.' Inuyasha was too lost in thought to notice the rock in front of him and tripped flat on his face.

"Ow!!! Son Of A Bi-"

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha!" an angry Kagome yelled from about 300 yards away.

"Soon you'll be my bitch," he muttered under his breath.


	4. reaaly long name, really no meaning

**I'm serious about this disclaimer thingy, is it necessary? If some CIA agent comes and kills me tonight b/c I didn't put a disclaimer and I don't get to finish the story, just know that you could have told me **

Inuyasha had just unloaded a normal persons years worth of ramen, (that's about a month for Inuyasha) and had put Kagome's bag in Kaede's hut. Knowing he wouldn't get to talk to Kagome until later that night, he decided he'd go sit up in Goshinboku and 'doze'.

"You mean he actually said it!?!" said an extremely giddy Sango.

"Uh huh, and I said I loved him to" replied an equally happy Kagome.

They were both soaking the hot springs outside the village having Shippo keep guard and keep Miroku away. Thankfully his demon hearing hadn't matured fully yet so he couldn't really hear what they were saying, otherwise, Inuyasha would never hear the end of it.

"So… how'd he tell you?" Sango asked, "was it romantic?"

"Uh…" Kagome was slow to reply, "Inuyasha wouldn't want me discussing this with you, and it's bad enough I told you that he said 'I love you', but he gets really touchy about stuff like that."

'No kidding, he was a mess yesterday' Kagome said to herself.

"I think we should head back before we're prunes," Sango stated.

"Alright, can't have Inuyasha worried about me," responded Kagome. They both got dressed and headed back to the village. As they passed under Goshinboku (spelling?) Kagome felt a little but of saw dust fall into her palms. She looked up and found Inuyasha fiercely scratchy something out of the tree.

'Whatever, I'll ask him about it later'

Inuyasha sat in front of the trunk of goshinboku, sitting on a branch way up top. He was angrily scratching the bark off his favorite tree.

"Damnit! What if she says no? What if it was all a lie? I mean, we did say we loved each other, but maybe she was just caught up in the moment! Damnit, I have to talk to her regardless." With that, he jumped out into the forest of himself to find something to kill.

'Kagome, are you really ready for this?'

**sry for not updating, I'll try to atleast get a chapter a week (slow, ino) but my bro's on this fucking computer all the time and I only got a half hour each day w/out him. **

**By the way, b4 I rite the next chapter I need answers**

**Does the 'mating mark' (no lemons coming up by the way) have to be a bite on the collar bone, or is this just generally accepted as the 'mating mark'? I was wondering if I could get creative w/it or something. Cya soon**


	5. the propasal, i guess

**Sry for not updating or anything. I kinda lost track off everything and I was having compy trouble. NO LEMONS! Sry but I don't think I could bring myself to that without mental scarring. Thnks for all the reviews, its good to have something in my email that's not junk. By the way, I'll spell a lot better in the actual chappie. **

She said…

Everyone lay asleep in Kaede's hut, that is, except for Kagome and the pair of golden eyes about twenty feet up the nearest tree. At the first sign of movement Inuyasha perked up, ready to swoop her up to the tree.

Kagome slowly wobbled outside only to be immediately scooped up by the arms of her lover. Once they were high up in the tree neither of them said anything for a while until Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, "you said you needed to talk to me."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome, I don't know how human relationships work at this level but…" at this he paused and Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"What?" Kagome inquired.

"I have to mark you" Inuyasha whispered to her. Giving her that hurt puppy dog face.

"And this is a problem because?" Kagome asked in that 'you're such an idiot' tone of voice.

"WHAT!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed out waking the others. "You mean you're not angry or overcome or surprised or anything?"

Kagome just giggled "not at all Inuyasha, I knew I'd spend my life with you the second I grabbed those CUTE doggie ears!" and with saying that she gave said ears a good tweek causing Inuyasha's leg to uncontrollably start thumping up and down.

"No fucking way!" Kagome laughed out, "you really are part dog."

"You see, THIS is why I don't let people touch my ears!" he said to Kagome who still hadn't stopped tweeking his ears yet.

"So… what's this mark of yours!" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Well… I have to take Tessusiaga and aim windscar at you just enough to graze your left cheek but not kill you." Inuyasha blurted out trying not to laugh.

Kagome just looked at him with wide eyes regretting the decision to stay with him.

"Nah, I'm just fuckin with ya, alls I gotta do is put that half moon that Sesshomaru has on his forehead, only you'll have it on your hand." He pointed at her hand where he was going to have to mark her with his CLAWS, not Tessusiaga.

"Cool," Kagome responded, recovering from her scare of being marked (more like maimed) by the windscar. "But what do I have to do to you?"

"Males don't get marked, only bitches" Inuyasha looked up to see a very furious Kagome starring at him.

"Whoa! Don't go ballistic on me Kagome, that's just what dog demons call their mates, it's not demeaning!" By now Inuyasha was cowering, ready to be sat from about thirty feet up in a tree.

"Mates? Um, Inuyasha, I have to get married before I do anything like that…" Kagome trailed off, disappointed.

"You baka, this IS marriage, in demon form. We can still do your stupid human marriage and all your stupid human friends can come to the stupid human ceremony, as long as I mark you first."

"Oh! Thank you Yashie!!!" and with that Kagome planted her first official kiss on Inuyasha's lips (nix that one to stop him from changing into a full demon).

After about 20 seconds they decided to part, panting.

"God damn you're a good kisser, much better than the clay pot." Kagome just giggled

"Now for the good part," Inuyasha stated as he picked her up and whisked her to a place they wouldn't be disturbed, those damn friends of his couldn't know about this.

**So, whtd u think? What will the others think in the morning? What about marriage? Pregnancy? Probly not. What will Koga think? Have I added enough questions to have you guys scratching your heads? Cya soon**


	6. witnesses

What the hell did you two do last night?

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all sat up in their tents, listening intently to the conversation going on above them.

"_God damn you're a good kisser, much better than the clay pot"_

"_(Giggle noises)"_

"Ewwwwww! There making out!" whispered a mentally scarred Shippo. True, he had always thought of Inuyasha as a father, but one step at a time pal!

"_Now for the good part"_

They heard the couple swoop out of the tree to some cave off in the distance.

"Haha! Inuyasha, you lucky bastard." Said Miroku, still giggling he turned to a red angry Sango.

"No no! let me explain!"

SMACK!

"My dearest Sango, I don't want to be with Kagome, I just mean he's lucky to be getting some tonight!"

SMACK!

"Not in front of Shippo!" retorted an angry Sango. But the thought of her best friend finally getting the man she'd drooled over for the past year did get her a little excited.

SMACK!

"Now what was that one for!" yelled out an annoyed Miroku.

"For grabbing my ass you pervert monk!" Sango snapped back at him.

Miroku just starred at his hand.

"Curse you! You evil hand, you keep getting my slapped." Shippo laughed at this and decided it was time to go to sleep before more unpleasant thoughts of Inuyasha and Kagome came into his head.

They all decided to go to sleep and be all rested to pester the 'newlyweds' in the morning.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome and Inuyasha lay next to each other, snuggling. Kagome's mark still fresh on her hand after their night of mating. Kagome opened her eyes to stare at her sleeping mate.

'Screw the others; they can wait a few days for us to come back.' She giggled.

This woke Inuyasha. They just starred into each others eyes for a while. Inuyasha took in a big whiff of his mates scent and caught onto another one…

'**OH SHIT!'**

**what is inu smelling? Idk what it is either. Sry for not posting **

**idk if it should be koga, the pup, or something else tht he smells. w/e**

**YOUR REVIEWS COULD VERY WELL DETERMINE THE OUTCOME!!!!!!**


	7. VOTEING!

**Announcement!**

**Vote! Vote all of you!**

**Koga:**** 5!!!**

**Babie****: 2**

**Other****: 0 (suggestions welcome)**

**You decide the very fate of this story!!! (I think I said tht already, I don't remember.**

**Quote from 'Inuyashaloves kagome4ever'**

koga more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more more more more more more more more more more more more  
more  
more more more

hmmm... i'll think about it


	8. the most epic chapter in fanfic history!

**Oh St**

**I should be able to get 2 chappies up a week now!!! No guarantees. So lets see if ur voting mattered in the least.**

"Oh shit" Inuyasha breathed.

"What is it honey?" Kagome asked, flipping over.

"Wolf"

**Aright, how many of u just jumped and sqeeled with joy? Cuz if u didn't!...**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH **MY **Kagome!!!" the wold screamed." AND YOU ARE FUCKING NAKED! YOU RAPED HER YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SHE WANTED THIS! SHE'S MY MATE NOW, AND SHE CHOSE ME OVER YOU, hahaha!" the dog screamed back.

"Koga," Kagome whispered seductively.

"Yes sweet Kagome?" Koga responded, hoping she had changed her mind.

In the same tone Kagome replied, "Get the fuck away from me and my mate before I decide to purify you. Shame on you! You should be chasing after Ayame not me!"

"Whatever," Koga stated as he sulked away. Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome inquired.

"hahaha he's-he's-he's crying ahahhahaha!!!" Inuyasha couldn't refrain from giggling.

"Ugh, you're impossible to be around. Get some clothes on, the other must be worried"

Inuyasha let out one last giggle and began throwing on his clothes.

It had been a long, lonely night for Miroku. His best friend had just got laid and he was jealous.

'I can't just go get some whore; I love Sango to much to do that. AH! This is driving me insane. I would just take care of this matter myself, hint hint, but someone might here me. Well… I do have another idea. Worth a shot.'

"Sango, would you mind bearing my children"

SMACK!

'Ah well, it was worth a try.'

**I'm probably done with the voting thing now. U guys all new it was gonna be Koga, but I was going to throw u off w/sesh or naraku, but then **

'**inuyashaloves kagome4ever' had to come along and sway the voting.**

**I hope yalls got wht u wanted. Cya proly Sunday w/an update! ********(kool, a smiley)**



**I think I'll use these as my lines from now on.**




	9. Coming home, well kagomes home atleast

Coming home

**Dam smiley haters! Smileys wont show! Waaaaah!**

**By the way, I was told I have to put a disclaimer on this polished turd of a story so**

"**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I could like make one up and I gess that would be mine. But everyone else belongs to the creator whos name escapes me at the moment" **

**no reviews for last chapter, w/e. SUPER SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE TWICE LIKE I SAID I WOULD! **

**Mrs. Higurashi mama, much easier to type**

Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to village and prepared to head to Kagome's time and tell her mom the good news. As they entered they saw children playing and a steaming Miroku walking up to them.

"I hate you, so much!" Miroku stated, furious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Inuyasha as they just strolled right past him.

"So are we gonna tell your mom or what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"She deserves to know" responded Kagome. She saw Inuyasha seemed a little weak. 'Tired you out huh? Whatever, I'll ask him about it later' FORSHADOWING!

The 'newlyweds' jumped down the well together and popped up 500 years in the future. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jump out of the dirty well and set her down near the front door.

"_pant pant_ I cant carry _pant_ to weak_ pant_ Damnit." Said a winded Inuyasha.

'Damn. Why is he so tired? He'll need his strength to run away from my grandpa when he chases him with sutras.'

Kagome opened the door and everyone was sitting at the table, except grandpa who was out cleaning. Kagome's hair was all messy from rushing over her, Inuyasha's was fine.

"Mom," Kagome sounded, " uh, we have some news." Sounding nervous.

"What is it dear?" 'Mama' questioned.

"Uh were kind of, erm, ah…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"Married, by demon terms were married." Inuyasha burst out. Kagome looked at him blushing and angry. 'what did I do?'

"Oh Kagome! This is wonderful!" Mama ran over and hugged her daughter.

"Way to go Inuyasha, you finally did my sister." Said Souta quiet calmly.

"SOTA!" Kagome and Mama screamed at the same time.

"What, we all know its true." Was Souta's only response.

Inuyasha and Kagome just blushed and looked down.

"I want grandchildren! I don't care if you two do it right here on the table, it's good you got a head start.

"MOM! NOT NOW!!!!!"

"Oh, fine dear." Said Mama, moping.

"But, Inuyasha did say I could get married like human too!!!!!! We have to plan and shop and…" Kagome trailed off and shook around her head like an animal revealing the top of here head. Everyone gasped except Inuyasha.

"What?" a confused Kagome asked.

"It'll be a little hard shopping with those" Mama said pointing to her head.

Kagome looked puzzled until she felt she top of her head and grabbed onto…

**Is it a bug, is it Shippo, we all know what it is. Try to get one up by Sunday or Monday (yay Columbus day!) **


	10. Wtf is on kagome's head?

Wtf is on Kagomes head!?!?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a startled and joyful Kagome screamed. She turned around and starred menacingly at Inuyasha.

"Uh… tada?" Inuyasha said, awaiting his sittings. Kagome instead ran over to him and planted a kiss on his lips before jumping into his arms.

"Eww." Souta gagged.

"How-Did-You-do-That-?" Kagome said in between kisses. Souta had already buried his face in couch and plugged his ears.

"Well, remember how we… yah well that scar I gave you transferred some of my power to you. That's why I've been such a weakling lately." Inuyasha spat out before being pelted by another round of kissing.

"Thank you sooooo much Yashie!!!!!" Kagome responded ecstatically. "Now, we can stay in your time-" but she was cut off by her mother.

"Oh no young lady, I don't care if you're getting married, you have to finish school before you go live with your husband." Mama stated. The statement made Kagome blush.

'I'm actually getting married to Inuyasha! And now I'm half demon and have those CUTE ears!!!' Kagome started rubbing her new found ears. 'damn these feel good! Why doesn't Inuyasha like this?'

"Kagome! Are you gonna live with me or finish school?" her fiancé yelled at her.

"Huh, oh yeah, umm… both." Kagome said still a little dazed from all that ear rubbing.

"And how is that going to work Kagome?" Mama asked, annoyed.

"Easy," Kagome stated, " half demons live for thousands of years if they aren't killed before then. So, I can live with Inuyasha for 500 years and then pick up where I left off."

"Bitchin" Inuyasha said happily

**whcha think**

**more soon**


	11. the time space continuem

**sry about the quickie, I got rushed. I could never find a story where Kagome spans all 500 years and gets to live in both worlds, if that makes sense. I couldn't find one so I made 1. yay! Pretty stumped on what to do next, I'll just wing it but suggestions are welcome. Oh god I need your suggestions!!!!**

**Bitchin**

"No son in law of mine is going to use that language! Oh but Kagome, I think your idea could work well and you have a few hundred years to work on Inuyasha's potty mouth."

Kagome just giggled.

'Yay! I can live in both times without missing school! Or… I can tell mom that after 500 years I'm smart enough and don't need school. Killer!'

'Is the coast clear?' Souta wondered to himself. 'better make a break for it-'

"So Souta, when are you going to get married to that girl Kagome and Inuyasha set you up with?" Mama inquired.

"MOM! I'm in 5th grade!" Souta screamed back.

"Jeez kid mellow out." Said Inuyasha

"And another thing Kagome, I'll let you have your 500 years with Inuyasha, but I better have 499 grandchildren when you get back!" Mama said half jokingly and half serious

"And they all better have those ears!" This she was serious about.

"That could be arranged." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome tightly and gave her a seductive smile.

"No! Not here! Not ever! Go back to your weird world and do 'it' there! Kagome's bed creaks!" Souta yelled out.

'There's nothing worse than hearing that creaking bed all night and knowing just who and what are causing it.' Just thinking about it made Souta sick so he just took off out the door.

"Be back later mom!"

"We should get going soon if were gonna get you those 500 kids." Kagome giggled.

"Oh my little girl going away for the last time! I'm going to miss you so much!" she planted a big kiss on her forehead.

"Mom, to you it will only be a day or so until our future selves show up. I wonder if this is gonna mess with the space time thingy that the robot man talks about." (steven hawking couldn't resist)

"Well, as long as you two stay in Inuyasha's time you should be fine. Stay a while; you're going to need to stock up."

"Ramen" Inuyasha said hungrily

"I don't think ramen will last you 500 years, but I have a recipe for it in the kitchen."

Mama said knowing her son in law couldn't last more than a month without the stuff.

"You are a miracle worker."

**I don't wanna go through everything they packed so…**

**Hours Later**

"Well this is it," Kagome said, teary eyed. She gave her mom a big kiss on the cheek and Inuyasha gave her a hug.

"Well, good bye for a few days." Her mom couldn't help but chuckle at this. She heard a knock at the door.

"Good bye" Kagome said one last time before heading out the back to the well. Just before they jumped in the heard a group of people all scream.

"Grandma!!!!!!"

**that's there kids from the future I guess. I was thinking of a cool way to tie it all up,later, but I don't know if itd be ok since I'd have to use Rumiko Takahashi (super sry if I misspelled it!) if thts ok someone tell me! Gimme some suggestions plz!!!**


	12. Potion

**New chapter, basically stumped, no suggestions, im gonna wing it. Uve brought this upon urselves! (oh st! I 4got about the wedding! Lets see if I can incorporate that in)**

**THE POTION **

Inuyasha and Kagome landed gracefully at the bottom of the well, 500 years in the past.

"We're home now" Inuyasha said as he snuggled into his mate's neck.

"Uh, Inuyasha, didn't we forget something?" Kagome inquired.

"What? We have ramen, you, clothes, supplies… what did we forget?" Inuyasha asked.

"My wedding you idiot!" Kagome screamed. "Mama said I could have my wedding with my friends!"

"What's the big deal, we're already mates, why would you want a wedding?" Bad Move

"Sit!"

THUD

Inuyasha hadn't been 'sat' in a while so this one hurt more than normal.

"Do you know anything about me!? Every girl wants a huge wedding! And Damnit I'm gonna get one!"

"And just how do you plan on having one with your ears Ka-Go-Me?" Inuyasha asked, still a little annoyed from being sat.

"We'll just have to have Kaede whip something up!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the village. Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and ran after her. Once they arrived in the village they explained to everyone that they would stay here forever, except to go get married in her time in a couple of weeks.

"What about getting married here! I wanna see you get married!" Shippo asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not, it'll get us prepared to face my mother. She goes crazy about that kind of stuff. What do you think Inu?"

Inuyasha had zoned out by now and had barely heard a word Kagome had said.

'Three wedding nights? Yahoo!!!' a perverted smile grew across his face and Kagome just decided to ignore it.

"Sure, we can get married here, but Kaede will need to get some spell or potion to make us look human." Kagome stated.

"And why is that my child?" Kaede asked.

"Because most people in my time don't have dog ears!" Kagome answered getting a little annoyed.

'She has gotten more irritable since she became a half demon like Inuyasha' Kaede thought to herself.

"Alright, in order for ye look human for ye's wedding, ye must drink the blood of a human." Kaede put quite bluntly. Everyone just starred at her.

"What? I can't have a joke every once and a while, sheesh. I'll have the potion ready in a week or so."

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome said, recovering from her earlier shock," you're a life saver."

"But ye must get me the ingredients. Ye can find them in the forest of Inuyasha…" Kaede trailed on until everyone knew there task and set out for the ingredients

Next time, Quest for the Ingredients: Part I


	13. Quest for the Ingredients: Part I

**I back, no suggestions yet. w/e. might be addin some new characters because**

**I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. **

There were three ingredients necessary in order to complete the potion. The group had split up into three teams of Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, and Shippo and Kirara. Of course Shippo and Kirara's task wasn't hard at all; they merely needed to collect herbs w/ Kaede so no need writing a whole chapter about pickin herbs so…..

Quest for the Ingredients: Part 1!!!!!!!!!

"Listen lecher, you better not try anything while we get these flowers!" (yes, there getting flowers, some special flower or somtin) Sango warned him.

"But dear Sango, I only want what's best for you. But the hand wants other things." Miroku shot his hand out at her, "It's gonna get cha-"but Miroku was cut off by Sango's fist smacking him to the ground.

"Now you stay here like a good monk and I'll be back in a while." Sango muttered to the unconscious figure of Miroku.

'Ye two must gather the Lily of Illusions. This is no ordinary lily, tis a water lily that grows only in the spring of Inuyasha in the forest of Inuyasha. Inuyasha has become quite popular chuckle' Sango remembered the old women's words.

'It's a good thing Miroku's knocked out, otherwise he might peek when I have to go in and get that flower! Even with all of his pervertedness I still love him. But he doesn't love me, he just wants to get in my pants. Or does he?'

'I can't wait to go peek when Sango goes to get that flower' Miroku thought to himself as he awoke from his beating.

Sango approached the spring and quikly ran to the bank. She checked for the lilies and sure enough found them floating, dead in the center of the spring

'Damn! I'm gonna have to loose these clothes. I swear if Miroku…! Then again… ah! damn monks rubbing off on me!'

Sango quickly checked if the coast was clear, but Miroku had learned a few tricks from Hachi (sp?) and was able to easily conceal himself as a bush. (idk if Hachi can transform into stuff like that but its my story!)

'Oh yes, my favorite part!'

Sango hurriedly threw off her clothes and dove into the spring.

'No no! You ruined the show Sango! Well, she's gotta come back some time!'

"Ha! Got em." Sango was still worried Miroku could be spying on her so she hurried back. Sango ran out to her pile of clothes much to Miroku's delight.

"THIS is what I came here for!" Miroku said instead of thinking 'Oh shit, I'm boned!"

The voice shocked Sango, but she new exactly who it was coming from

"MIROKU!"

'Oh damn, what if she uses her katana this time?'

Suddenly a thought crossed Sango's mind

'What if this is the right time?'

"Miroku, come out here please," she said in a less-threatening tone. Slowly, Miroku slinked out of the bush until he was five feet from Sango, awaiting his punishment.

"Miroku, why do you spy on me?" Sango asked.

"That's easy, you're breathtaking. I love you Sango but I just don't know how to show my love without groping you." Sango was shocked at his words.

'He really loves me; I'm not just another woman to him? I'm special; I'm his Sango, his love.'

"Well, you can start by acting like this more often!" Sango closed the gap between them and jumped into Miroku's unsuspecting arms. They kissed passionately just as a red and green blob passed over them.

"Oh! Finally! They make such a cute couple; they're perfect for each other!"

"Wow, Miroku was a pervert and he still got Sango. Better get out of here before things get a freaky. All right! Let's find these ingredients."

**Dats like my longest chapter ever! An impressive 650 words, o yeah! Thought id put in a little mirXsan in there for a change. I got some ideas for Souta and Shippo hehe**

**Next time, Quest for the Ingredients: part II**


	14. Quest for the Ingredients: part II

**50 reviews is commin up, try to tel me if ur #50. thanks for all the reviews!**

**Quest for the Ingredients part II**

Inuyasha and Kagome bounded through to forest, looking for Kaede's things for the potion. She had sent them to look for mushrooms (not magic mushrooms) that grew on the back of a certain type of troll demon. They had spotted a cave where one of these trolls would live and decided to land.

"Hey look," Kagome shouted, "there are the mushrooms! But, why are they growing on the ground." Inuyasha, sensing danger, ran in front of Kagome in a defensive position. Just then, the troll emerged from the ground where it had been laying, perfectly blended in to its surroundings.

"He he he, hand over the wench and you may be on your way." The troll laughed.

"No one is getting a hold of my bitch!" Inuyasha screamed back. Kagome looked as if she was going to Sit him into oblivion.

"Inuyasha! The word, you know I don't like being called, that." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a softer tone, "it's a complement. What are female dogs called, bitches, and what are you mated to, a fucking dog!" Kagome still didn't like the being called that but decided to just live with it and accept the complement.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and transformed it into its giant form.

"Oh shit." The troll said, second guessing it's _gimmee your wench_ command.

"You can't run you ugly pile of dirt" Inuyasha said as he unleashed his attack on it.

"Adamant Barrage!"

As the dust cleared, the troll lay dead, covered in hundreds of adamant spikes.

"Inu, why didn't you use your wind scar, that thing was weak?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, for one: the wind scar would have blown that thing into a million fucking pieces and two: I wanted to get some of these shards anyway."

"Why honey?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see, now just grab those mushrooms and hop on, were outa here."

**Dam I thought I wasn't gonna get it up this week. Cheers! Not british, just felt like saying cheers.**


	15. Human for a day

**Congratulations RACHELANDTHECUPCAKECRUSADERS FOR HAVING MY 50****TH**** REVIEW!!!**

**Rachel has been by far my most loyal reviewer (sry ppl its true!) so you all better step it up! Not to much reviewin latly. Suggestions ppl! w/e on with the show, erm, story. By the way, I'm so mixed up with my stories and ones I'm reading that someone please tell me if I totally mess up something. I don't even remember if naraku is dead or not.**

The gang was huddled in Kaede's hut, waiting for the potion to be brewed. Kaede had the pot boiling and was awaiting the other's ingredients.

"Now, Miroku, hand me your lily." Miroku handed her the magical flower and she tossed it into the potion causing the liquid to change to a pearl white color.

"And Inuyasha, you're mushrooms." Inuyasha handed her the shrooms and she tossed them in. The potion turned green, bubbled, and began to smell very bad.

"KAEDE! HELLO, DOG DEMON HERE! YOU'RE GONNA BURN MY NOSE OFF!" Inuyasha screamed, holding his nose under his fire rat sleeve.

"Ye must be patient Inuyasha, now, give me your sword."

Inuyasha just decided to play along, he wanted to get this over with.

"Now give me your wrists ye two."

"Uh, no offense Kaede, but I don't want to be cut by that rusty blade, are you even strong enough to cut my skin?" Inuyasha asked, doubting the old priestess's ways.

'maybe she's got that all-zz-himers thing Kagome talks about'

"Tetanus! We cant just get cut by rust like that or we'll get sick! I think Inuyasha should transform it and then, uh, slash our wrists." Kagome stated.

"Fine, maybe I didn't want a 10 foot long sword swinging around in my hut, but if you think its for the best then okay." The grumpy old women said.

"Aight, here goes nothing." Inuyasha said as he cut into their wrists letting the blood drip into the potion. He immediately began to lap up the blood from Kagome's cut, sealing it much like he had the mating scar. Then he focused on his own.

When the blood hit the potion it began to glow an intense pink for a couple of seconds before settling into a dull red color.

"Alright, the potion had been completed," Kaede said as she dipped a cup in the substance. "Now, if ye want to try it now, there is plenty of it left over for yes future wedding."

"Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, why not." Kagome said as she grabbed the cup and took a swig. She suddenly began to change back into normal Kagome.

"Hey, don't hog it!" Inuyasha said as he swiped the cup from his mate and finished it off. He immediately changed into human Inuyasha. His hair glistened in the sunlight coming through the door. He looked slightly different than he normally did just because no one had ever seen him in human form during the day.

"Now, ye must be careful not to take too much of this potion. If ye ingests more than one cup a day, the effects may be irreversible. If anyone else wants to become human for a day, now's your chance Kaede said while starring directly at Shippo.

"OOOHHH! ME ME ME ME!!!!!" Shippo shouted, very excited.

"Here you go my child," Kaede said as she gave Shippo a half full cup of the liquid. When he drank it, he changed drastically. For one thing, most human are more then 3 feet tall so he grew to a modest 4 and a half feet. His hair fell down to his mid back and turned a chestnut color. His tail disappeared and he grew normal feet. However, he couldn't use any of his demon powers but that didn't matter to him, it was only a day.

"YAY, Kagome now I'm just like you! Uh, were, before you became a half demon." Shippo shouted while jumping up to hug Kagome.

"And now," Sango yelled, getting her first line of the chapter," Lets plan this wedding!!!

S U G G E S T I O N S ! P L Z

AND KEEP REVIEWIN.

MORE SOON, BY THE WAY… IF I HAVNT KILLED OF NARAKU YET, WOULD YOU LIKE HIM TO DIE IN A NORMAL FEIRCE BATTLE WAY OR A SORTA FUNNY WAY. SUGGEST DAMNIT! OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER VOTING CHAPPIE AGAIN!?!?!

CYA

AND DIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE, YAY 4 ME!


	16. Shippo's endeavor

**MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON WEDNSEDAY, COME ON! ITS HALLOWEEN! I'LL TRY THOUGH**

**Shippo's Endeavor **

Shippo, was somewhat regretting his turning human. He had been swarmed by all the girls in the village. Of course, he loved all this affection. However, when he turned back to demon state he wouldn't have all of his girls. He needed that potion!

Shippo had somehow gotten away from the swarm and found Kilala. Over the years him and the two-tail had come to understand each other and help each other out.

"Listen Kilala, I need your help to get some of this potion Kagome and Inuyasha made" Shippo whispered

"Mew"

"Glad I can count on you"

Shippo and Kilala skulked off to the hut. Everyone was out enjoying themselves so the coast was clear. Shippo took out one of his kit magic objects ( a cup specifically) and transformed it into about a 10 gallon jug and dipped it into the broth

"Ha, this should be enough to last me for a long time," he snickered. "And when they ask why, I'll just tell them some of it spilled out. Kagome won't be mad, she only needs 1 more cup of the stuff then she's done with it forever." Shippo laughed at his own evil scheme.

He transformed the giant cup into a tiny one again and capped it and put it in his vest. He and Kilala took off and met up with the group of girls again.

"Hey Kilala, one more thing…" Shippo said.

"Mew?"

"Just play along." Shippo stated. As they approached the girls Shippo cried out.

"Hey girls! I'm back and I brought my kitty!"

A large 'OH!' sounded from the group as Kilala was swarmed by a bunch off girls. Kilala was being petted, pinched, grabbed, and all around irritated but, Shippo was her friend so she could take it.

"She is sooooooo cute!" yelled Shai

"And sooooo fluffy!" added Sakura.

"Just like Shippo!" said a random voice from the crowd.

Oh yeah, he was gonna like being human!

**Try to update soon! Review! I'll try to incorporate Shippo's new found habit and inu and kags wedding. Cya soon**


	17. Let's plan dis Mo Fo!

**Happy Halloween motha fkas! Actually got to update so dats kool. Ders gonna be a lotta twists in da story so get ready! By the way, this isn't gonna turn into a Shippo story, its just an added bonus! And Shippo put a kit spell on the potion so it still looked like it was full! Hes not that dumb**

**Lets plan this Mo Fo! **

"…And we need streamer! And ribbons! Oh, and rose petals!" exclaimed Sango.

If there was anything better than planning her own wedding, it was planning her best friend's!

"Jeez Sango, we don't need all that stuff." Kagome was almost getting annoyed at how much Sango wanted this wedding and it wasn't even hers!

"Plus, I don't think Inuyasha will go for any of this mushy stuff." Kagome said.

"Well, if he doesn't like it then just say something about how Koga would have done it. That'll get him fuming and he'll have to do it." Sango giggled.

"Sango! I'm not that mean! Although…" Kagome said as she plotted evilly.

Inuyasha had run off from the group to Totosai's to pick up Kagome's present. He had crafted an adamant shard into a golden ring and Totosai had engraved both there names onto either side and a small message.

_Inuyasha Takashi Kagome Higurashi A Love That Transcends Time _

"Now Inuyasha, I think I deserve a favor. Another bath maybe?" Totosai hinted. Inuyasha had remembered how Totosai had swindled him last time and just decided to take off. As he ran Totosai yelled at him.

"Inuyasha! My bath!"

"Blow it out your ass old man!" Inuyasha snickered. The old man was okay but he had to make it back to Kagome and give her the ring.

Inuyasha had cornered Kagome in front of Goshinboku. The wind blowing and the sun was setting. He started walking up to her and got on his knee.

"Kagome, I know you already said you'd marry me, but I thought I ought to do it properly." Kagome was blushing and Inuyasha was pulling something out of his haori.

He pulled out the ring and Kagome almost fainted. It was beautiful and its green center was glistening in the sunlight.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" he presented the ring to her.

"Hmmm, lemme think." Kagome dramatically paused. "Of course doggy boy!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and he slipped the ring on her finger. When she look closer she saw what was engraved on it.

_Inuyasha Takashi Kagome Higurashi A Love That Transcends Time_

_**Next up is prolly a Shippo chappie or maybe Sota! Rate. Suggest! Or I'll kill of Inuyasha! I swear I'll do it! Oh and I don't own him or any other characters either but I own shippos little stalker girl friends. **__**Cya soon bitches**_


	18. narrowin it down, quickie chappie sry!

**Yo, I back. I'm sry to say it but this story has to end soon. Now, I don't mean like next chapter but probably in about 10 more. I love this story but I'm gonna start a new one soon so don't worry! I just wanna do another story where inu and kag arnt bound by love. This was originally a one shot that got expanded otherwise I wouldn't of started it off like that. Anyway I'm rambling so on w/the show, er story!**

**By the way, idk it the names are Japanese so just bare w/me. Shippos like a fucking addict! hahaha**

Shippo had been doing drinking the potion for about a week now. He was to preoccupied with his girls to notice anything about Inuyasha's and Kagome's wedding. Every morning he would drink a cup from his private stash and every sunset he would turn back. He had almost been found out once, but had escaped through the bushes. Shai, Sakura, and the new girl Kira.

However, over the past week Shippo had been becoming more paranoid about the people around him. He didn't wanna get caught and was starting to get a little jumpy. Always secretive, everyone was in their own little world and to busy to notice him except Kilala. She was slowly watching her friend become a monster, so to speak. And Damnit she was going to put a stop to it. While Shippo was out 'entertaining' Kilala was busy finding Shippo's stash.

Anyways lets catch up on Shippo b/c Kilala cant talk, unless I make her! Hahaha. But seriously no she cant.

'Now I see why Miroku loves women so much' Shippo thought as he sat surrounded by three young beautiful girls out in the fields.

'This is by far the best thing I've ever done!'

"So Shippo, where did you grow up?" Sakura asked.

'Oh, shit! Quick Shippo, think up something clever!'

"Uh, I was orphaned here and raised by erm, Lady Kaede." Shippo lied. All three of the girls gave a saddened 'awww' and Shippo got to plotting.

'Ha! Now to play the pity card!' Shippo let a tear slip down his cheek so everyone could see. He had learned to fake cry a long time ago to get Kagome to punish Inuyasha.

**Sry to leave u hangin but someone about to catch me!**


	19. Koga is goin down, hell yeah boi!

**Really sry for makin it such a short chappie but this one should be longer. Prolly be the wedding but I'm just makin this shit up as I go. I'd like to use some more japenese terminology in my stories but I cant find a damn translator! Whenever I do one it just translates enlish into jap characters or vise versa. Could some1 tell me like a site I could go to or something! Plz and thnx**

Wedding in the Feudal Era

Kagome was starring at her ring, still giddy. Everyone in the village had come to look at it some time or other and Inuyasha had been hiding up in the trees. However, he had to come down today because it was WEDDING TIME! YAY! Kagome started to grin which caught the attention of Sango sitting on the other side of the room.

She couldn't help but be jealous that her friend was getting married but she and Miroku hadn't even planned theirs. Still, she couldn't help but feel just as excited that her 'sister' was going to marry the man of her dreams twice! Well actually 3 times but whatever!

"Excited are we?" Sango inquired

"Excited? I'm livid! I get to marry Yashie again! And then one more time after that! Hell, we could have a dozen more weddings and I wouldn't care!" Kagome screamed out. Sango smiled even wider at her enthusiasm.

"Well, let's get you dressed."

Inuyasha sat up in his tree pondering. Miroku gazed up at him from about 30 ft bellow with jealousy and pride. Sure he wanted to get married to Sango right now, but seeing his best friend get married wasn't bad either. But, that idiot had to get down from that tree before Koga crashed the party.

"Speak of the devil" Miroku said to no one in particular which got Inuyasha's senses up.

"WOLF!" Inuyasha called out alerting everyone that Koga was here, asshole. (no offense to any Koga lovers but he's a total dick in my story so bear with me)

Just then the giant whirlwind that had plagued them for a good 3 years pulled up right in front of Miroku. Koga starred up at Inuyasha with a menacing glare and Inuyasha jumped down to confront the wolf.

"Koga you asshole I thought I told you to stay away!" Inuyasha was fuming. This was _his_ day! _He_ was supposed to be getting ready for _his_ wedding with _his_ Kagome in front of all of _his_ friends and now _his_ rival was coming to take _his_ Kagome away from _him_ again! God Damnit!

"Well dog shit, I've done a little researching. And after recovering from what I saw that day Gag I found out there is a way to reverse the demon mating ritual and make Kagome mine!" Koga retorted.

"And how do you plan on doing that wolf shit?" Inuyasha questioned. 'What is this wolf thinking? I can just blow him away with-'Inuyasha reached down for Tesusiaga to find it missing. 'What the Fuck!' Inuyasha mentally screamed. Then it dawned on him, he had left it at Totosai's when he picked up Kagome's ring. 'Damnit!'

"Easy dog breath, I kill you!" and with that Koga lunged and Inuyasha but Inu quickly darted away and bounced off the tree.

"Iron Reever Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha called out as he slashed at Koga's legs causing his jewel shards to fall out. They landed right in Miroku's hands that happened to be watching the fight and smiling. 'Inuyasha's gonna kick his ass!'

"You bastard! Those were mine!" Koga shouted. Now that his speed was cut down, he was just as easy as a normal demon to kill. He swung wildly at Inuyasha and Inu could have taken him out easily, but he knew Kagome wouldn't want Koga killed. She just wanted to make sure he'd never come back for them again.

"Well, Kagome's mine and your trying to take her so I see no difference!" and with that Inuyasha slashed deep into Koga's arm. Koga howled in pain but got a chance to bite into Inuyasha's. 'Haha, just what I was waiting for!' Inuyasha smiled.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha screamed as he whipped his claws at Koga, tearing him to pieces. Well, not literally into pieces but he was slashed up very good. He lay in a bloody heap at the bottom of the tree where Inuyasha had been sitting. Ginta and Hakaku showed up minutes later and collected there boss and began to leave.

"Hey wolfs, listen up!" Inuyasha yelled to the two demons carrying there pack leader.

"Tell Koga if he tries anything like this again, I will not hesitate to kill him!" both had a scared look on their faces and just decided to high tail it before Inuyasha decided to kill them too.

Miroku began approaching Inuyasha while playing with the fragments in his hands.

"These, I believe are yours." Miroku stated as he handed the jewels over to Inuyasha. He gladly took the shards and looked down at his blood stained haori.

"Now look what that asshole did!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing to his shirt. "Now I have to get a wash in before I go to the wedding!"

"Orrrrrrrrrrrr, you could get a new outfit for the wedding like everyone else suggested?" Miroku asked.

"No damnit! This is my wedding and I'll where what I want! I told Kagome she has to wear my kind of clothes here just like I'll have to wear her type of clothes when we're in her time. Her times clothes can't be that bad can they?" Inuyasha questioned. Boy was he wrong!

**Aight this was a long ass chapter by my standards. Almost 1000 words! I really get mixed up between my stories and othr peepls so if I mess up like kill naraku twice or something, tell me! And don't expect chapters like this all the time. I just happened to have the whole house to myslf today and was able to write ass long as I want. Now I gotta go read some gay Charles Dickens book, asshole. Oh! But thanksgiving week I might be able to get a bunch of chappies up! MIGHT. Cya oh look at that, 1043 words! Hooray!**


	20. The wedding wo koga interrupting

**I back for a quickie. Basically the wedding. Then I promise a super long Shippo chappie! If it isn't to much trouble, id like 100 reviews b4 the story ends. Were at like 65 now I think. So review!**

**The actual wedding w/o Koga interrupting**

Kagome stood in Kaede's hut in her white kimono getting her makeup done by Sango. She couldn't see Inuyasha all day because of wedding rules so she was quite lonely, even with her best friend at her side.

Sango finished her makeup and told her to go outside so she could get a better look. She was breathtaking. Her hair shimmered in the afternoon sun and her face glistened but had a worried expression on it. Not only had she heard fighting in the distance but it sounded like Inuyasha. She knew he could handle it, but still didn't want him getting hurt on their wedding.

Just then, Inuyasha jumped from the forest to about 15ft from Kagome. He was in his red hakama and his white haori, while he was holding his red outer one, still wed from washing. Obviously, Kagome was quiet excited to see her future husband but Sango, on the other hand, was furious.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing? This is the wedding day, you can't see Kagome until later!" Sango screamed as she stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from Inuyasha's view. Needless to say this pissed off Inuyasha and Kagome. But Inuyasha knew that this day was special to Kagome so he just grumbled and jumped off back to where Miroku and he were SUPPOSED to be getting ready.

(Aight I aint dressin up everybody so lets skip to the wedding.

The whole village was gathered under Goshinboku for the wedding. Kaede was to be the one to actually marry them and of course Sango was the maid of honor and Miroku was the best man. Luckily, it was after sundown so no one would suspect anything when Shippo, the ring bearer, walked there as a human. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the top of the isle (well idk what everything is called b/c I havnt evn been to a wedding so bear w/it)

As Kagome walked up the isle in the full moonlight and glistened with all her modern day accessories Inuyasha couldn't help but drool. And Miroku had to slap _him _this time instead of the other way around. Inuyasha quickly snapped out of it remembering that he could do whatever he wanted later tonight. Hehe. Kagome finally made it up the isle so they could start the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha, erm…" Kaede began.

"Takashi." Inuyasha butted in.

"Yes well, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takashi in holy matrimony. They've written their own vows and would like to read them…"

**sry peepls but I have to think of some vows so thts it for this week, but I'm gonna try to include this and shippos chappie/conclusion of his love thing next time so keep reedin and reviewin!**


	21. The wedding and Shippo's little gf!

**Back 4 a super long chappie I hope. Notta lotta reviews but thts ok. On w/the story**

Flashback

'_Hehe, now time to play the pity card!' Shippo let a tear run down his cheek in plain site of everyone_. All three of the girls 'OH'd and scooted closer to him trying to comfort them. Suddenly, Shippo felt himself turning into a demon again but looked up and still saw the sun. 'What?' he screamed in his mind. 'I must be building up a tolerance to this stuff. Whatever, I'll just go get some from my stash.'

"Excuse me a moment ladies but I need to go get something" and so Shippo slipped of leaving the girls to giggle and discuss.

He bounded through the forest until he got to Goshinboku. He had hid his tiny cup in the arrow hole so it didn't accidentally fall out when he was running all over. However, it was not there and the only other person who knew of it's hiding place was Kilala.

"Kilala!" Shippo shouted angrily, "Get over here!" The Flaming cat arrived at the scene and 'Rarred" at him meaning 'wtf do u want?'

"You know exactly what I want! My cup! What did you do with it?" Shippo was fuming.

Kilala just rolled her eyes and nudged the cup out of her fur where it had been hiding and rolled it to Shippo.

"Now, go away!" Shippo angrily stomped off as he took a swig out of the cup thinking it would turn him human again. But what he didn't know is Kilala had emptied the cup and filled it with regular water while Shippo was 'entertaining'. (hey! She's a smart cat, and in my story she can do that!)

Shippo headed back to his girls and found all of them missing except Kira. She soon explained that they had been called away by their parents to prepare for some wedding.

'Oh yeah that's right,' Shippo thought 'Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married today.'

He didn't mind, Kira was his favorite anyway. They seemed so, alike. Shippo and Kira began to talk again about their families and where they came from until Shippo felt as if he was turning demon again.

'What! I drank the potion; I should be human for another 12 hours!' Shippo thought angrily. 'That damn Kilala must have switched it with something!'

Shippo ran off into the forest unannounced and looking sick so Kira ran after him.

"Damnit!" Shippo was cursing his stupidity. Slowly he felt the change commence as he began to shrink a good foot or so and his hair went back to normal color and length. What he didn't know is that he was in plain site of Kira who had kept pace with him the whole time.

"Oh dear!" Kira held a hand up to her face, "he's-

no it aint ovr yet, its probly about half way thru but I will finish the Shippo part now.

Flashback

"_We are gathered here today to join Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha, erm…" Kaede began._

"_Takashi." Inuyasha butted in._

"_Yes well, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takashi in holy matrimony. They've written their own vows and would like to read them…"_

Kagome chose to go first.

"Inuyasha, the moment I laid eyes on you, pinned to Goshinboku, I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you were an arrogant, prideful, stupid jerk most of the time, I still loved you with all my heart and plan to spend all my years from now so we can have all those children mama wants. (Everyone giggled. And by the way, Shippo isn't missing the wedding, this is like 4 hours after Shippo's little thing. I just don't want to finish Shippo's part until the end of the chapter.)

Inuyasha almost let a tear slide down his cheek but was still to prideful to let that happen in public. He was next.

"Kagome, you've stuck with me through it all. Even though I was a half-demon, even if I went after Kikyo, even when I'd turn full demon you'd stick by me. I would give my life for you and I'm sure you'd do the same. You already did when you chose to stay with me here in this time instead of your own. I'm undeserving of your love but you seem to want to give so much to me so all I can do is return the favor. I love you Kagome." Kagome didn't care about pride and was tearing up half way through the vows.

"Well now, and if no one has any interjections, I now prounounce-" Kaede began but was stopped by Miroku asking 'what about the rings?' And almost on cue, a happy, ring bearing Shippo ran up the isle and held them up for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"A love that transcends time." Inuyasha said as he slid the ring onto Kagome's finger. She had tears streaming down her cheeks but they were of joy and made Inuyasha's nose tickle.

Mrs. Higurashi had planned WAY ahead of time and had gotten Inuyasha's wedding band thingy 6 months before they had even confessed their love for each other. She had known this was all going to play out and had had time to give it to Kagome before she left. She presented it to Inuyasha and repeated what he had said.

"A love that transcends time." And she slid his ring onto his finger.

"Well now," Kaede interrupted, "I pronounce ye two man and wife, ye may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. She wrapped her hands around his neck and released as everyone began cheering, they could do that later.

These damn bars keep appearing everywhere so sorry if it confuses u!

At the after party everyone danced, ate, and drank. Inuyasha's adamant shards had sold for a pretty penny and gave them plenty of money for drinks. Needless to say, half the village was drunk two hours in, including Sango and Miroku. Shippo had slipped off after he had congratulated the both of them. They decided now was as good a time as any to slip off and 'enjoy themselves'.

Flashback (again)

"_Oh dear!" Kira held a hand up to her face, "he's-_he's just like me." Kira said as she starred at the kitsune ahead of her. "Shippo!" she called out causing him to turn around. What he didn't know was that little fox demon who had called it was Kira, now in her true form. She was a bit more advanced at kit magic then Shippo so she had been able to conceal herself without the need of some potion.

"K-K-Kira?" Shippo forced out, still confused. She ran out and hugged him tightly, almost sending him off balance.

"Oh Shippo!" she said still hugging him, "you're a kit too!"

Shippo was finally beginning to realize that the fox in his arms was Kira and had hid herself using her magic. He silently thanked Kilala and relaxed into the girl in his arms.

**Aight this was a long ass chapter so thank me for that. Now theres either gonna be 3 more long ones, or about 5 short ones left so review while you still can! Please! At the end I'm gonna post a little graph or something to show who reviewed the most, unless of course you don't want your name shown and if you don't please tell me. Cya soon perras!**

 _1251 words!_


	22. The morning after

**My whole 'I can post more ovr thanksgiving thing' backfired so I have no idea how many I can get up. Super sorry!!! I'll try to make this one long but my dumbass brother got grounded again and is on the computer all the fucking time leaving my no time for this! w/e. **

**The morning after**

Inuyasha and Kagome lay in their hut, still exhausted from last night and dreading the day ahead.

'Fuck' Inuyasha thought 'now I have to do this all over again in Kagome's time. Well, it's worth it I guess hehehe.' He smirked and looked over to Kagome who was just stirring. Sunlight shown through the bead door and told them both it was time to start the day. Kagome sat up quietly and nudged her mate next to her

"Inuyasha, time to get up." He startled her when he whipped around to face her immediately after.

"Wench, you know I don't sleep so don't bother trying to wake me up." He grinned and jumped up and landed on his feet. "Now, let's go."

Even before they had slipped off last night, they had heard Sango and Miroku in the hut next to them. They knew they'd be preparing for their wedding next but still be able to have another wedding night, even if they weren't the ones getting married.

As they strolled through the village to Kaede's hut, they saw all the children playing and gawking at the new couple they had seen wed last night. Shippo had even gotten lucky last night, well, as lucky as you can get when you're a 12 year old. Well, he isn't really a 12 year old but with demon years and human and, just fuck it! He's 12 Damnit! Anyway, so he had just gotten a girlfriend and got to play 'kissy face' with her. That's lucky for a 12 year old. Moving on!

They managed to make it to Kaede's hut without the author ranting any more and took some potion for their wedding. On the way to the well, a demon jumped out at them. The lizard demon (much like the one Shippo killed) stalked at them thinking they were nothing more than weak half-demons.

"Well Kagome, try some of your training on this wimpy thing" Inuyasha stated making the lizard enraged.

"I am no wimpy lizard. I am Ganomaru, master of this forest, your wench can do nothing to harm me! Only the great Inuyasha would be able to slay me!" the lizard bellowed. Kagome smirked.

"Well that sucks for you 'cuz I'm his mate!" Kagome screamed as she lunged at the demon with her enhanced speed and barred her claws.

"Iron Reever Soul Stealer" she yelled as the demon ripped into 6 tiny pieces and purified into ash. He miko powers were still present in her and she was able to use them with her attacks, especially in her claws.

Inuyasha looked at the pile of dust and smirked. "Always good to meet a fan." He said as he picked up Kagome and darted off for the well.

I would end it here but you guys deserve more

Inuyasha and Kagome popped up on the other side of the well, only to find the Higurashi shrine full of white and black haired people all wearing hats. They had obviously forgotten about their future selves until they caught onto their own scents and a bunch of other similar ones.

"I think we just fucked up time" Inuyasha blurted out causing two of the figures to turn around.

All they could do was stare as their future selves came up to them like nothing was wrong.

"Hello me, hello Kagome" future Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. "Do not worry, you have not tampered with the space time continuum in any way shape or form. Welcome to the Higurashi shrine." Past Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder 'Am I really going to be such a douche in the future, all proper like?'

Future Inuyasha must have read his mind. "Haha! Had you going there didn't I? Naw, but everything's cool with time, I remember this happening 500 years ago and we didn't fuck up anything so you guys shouldn't worry.

Inuyasha past wiped the non-existent sweat off his forehead and helped past Kagome out of the well house and into the actual shrine.

"However," future Kagome began, "you can't know the names of the pups because that might actually screw with time. And, we can't come to your wedding but don't worry, you can go back after that and live back in Inu's time for another 500 years until this happens again. We've even been down the well a few times!" future Kagome finished. Past Inuyasha and Kagome gave them horrified looks.

"Don't worry, we just fucked with Koga a little bit and slew a few demons. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't getting rusty." Future Inuyasha said. Then future Kagome butted in.

"And we also saw the day I freed Inuyasha from the spell. You looked so cute Inuyasha!" future Kagome stated making both inuyashas blush and past Kagome smile.

"Well, let's go inside." Future Inuyasha motioned them to come in. Past Inuyasha and Kagome held hands and walked into the shrine anxiously.

**This past future shit is confusing me. More up soon I hope. Cant wait for 2****nd**** thanksgiving! (something I invented for the Friday after thanksgiving) again sry for not getting chappies up. And plz if I could get the name of some translator I can use for English-japenses translations so I can put more stuff in the story. Dam, almost 100 words only 945 words today**


	23. that was a really gay title, my bad

**Trying to squeeze another one in at midnight. Only for you:o **

**Okay, the past Inuyasha and Kagome will be Inuyasha and Kagome and future Inuyasha and Kagome will be Inu and Kags**

Inuyasha and Kagome were both shewed into thee shrine by their future selves and were barraged by 25 eager faces all of which looked to be around 8 or 10.

'Pups?' Inuyasha questioned. 'could me and Kagome really… and have fucking twenty…' Inuyasha began to get his newly trademark perverted smirk but no one noticed.

"Alright pups" Inu began, "don't tell your names to Inuyasha or Kagome here. Don't ask questions, just do it."

Mrs. Higurashi had been in heaven for the past week or so. Tweaking hundreds of ears even though Inu still wouldn't let her. God knows how many bowls of ramen she had made, but, anything for her grandchildren.

"You guys are short." Mama (hey I remembered the name) blurted out catching Inuyasha and Kagome's attentions. They both just gave her a puzzled look. "Your about 474 grandchildren short, fine, break your mother's heart!" she yelled out but couldn't help laughing afterwards. Soon everyone was laughing except Inuyasha and Kagome who were still 'what the fuck is going on?'

The laughter died down after a while and Mama approached her past daughter and son-in-law.

"Well," she began, "your wedding has already been planned out courtesy of yourselves." Mama motioned to Inu and Kags "and since you guys are half demons, your sizes haven't changed in 500 years so your clothes are ready as well!" Mama squealed.

"AAAAAAnd, your invites are already out, the priest has been notified, and the caterings have been ordered.

"Hold on!" Kagome yelled, "Don't I get a say in my own wedding!"

"Don't worry," Kags stated. "It'll be great, after all, I planned it!" Kags grinned

"And you'll be able to plan one of your own… in 500 years! Hahaha!"

Kagome starred menacingly at her future self. 'God Damnit'

**This was short b/c its 2 in one day. I'm trying for 3 more b4 break is ovr. But the story probly wont conclude until Wednesday, or if not then, then next Wednesday, it will end on a Wednesday peepl! So get prepared. And the translator Damnit! Someone gimme the name. why does my comp capitalize Damnit? Yay, my incessant ramblings got my word count to around 400 words haha, 400!**


	24. Wedding night 3 pt 1

**I'm Fking serious, I need some translator of sorts. If u guys don't use one then how the FK do u know so many words? Anyway the human wedding is now then so I don't think I'll finish until next Wednesday.**

**Wedding night #3**

Kags and Kagome were locked in Kagome's room getting dresses and makeup ready. Grandpa had finally gotten over his hatred of Inuyasha, thanks to Inu, and was getting Inuyasha's suit ready. Inuyasha had been under the impression that 'I'll just give her the same ring as before' and Inu knew that was a big mistake. He himself had been sat for quite a long time for being dumb enough to give the same ring twice. He couldn't blame Kags, she had been hormonal. 'Oh, that's right, I can't tell myself that Kagome is pregnant with Shinoru'

"Listen dumbass," Inu broke the uncomfortable silence in the room causing Gramps and Inuyasha to look. "I know you're dumb and was going to give Kagome the same ring twice, am I wrong?" Inuyasha just gave a nervous smile and shrugged.

"Well I don't want myself to get sat again so here." Inu held out another ring box and gave it to Inuyasha. Inside was a large red diamond (yes they exist, we have one) on a thin gold ring.

"How the fuck did you get this?" Inuyasha was still taking in the site of the amazing jewel.

"You ever fire off adamant barrage with red Tessiaga? Yeah, its fucking sweet." Inu said, quite proud of himself. They finished the suit, even with Inuyasha's protests and squirming, and headed out to Goshinboku (Kagome had been able to persuade them to have the wedding there)

"Soooo, how am I feeling about this wedding?" Kags inquired. Both were still doing Kagome's makeup and fixing the dress.

"Still a little nervous, how'd it go for you guys?" Kagome questioned nervously. Memories came back to Kags

"_What? The same ring! Sit!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground._

"We had to say he fell" Kags said randomly.

"What?"

"Never mind," Kagome started. "The point is, ours didn't go so smoothly so that's why were planning out yours. You can't even be trusted to plan your own wedding."

Kagome blushed, 'it couldn't have been that bad, it's not like I sat him or anything.'

They both straightened the dress out and headed out towards Goshinboku.

Miroku stood at the end of the isle with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Wait! Miroku how the fuck are you here? And Sesshomaru you bastard!" Inuyasha all but screamed. Miroku grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen Inuyasha! Don't make a scene and I'll tell you all about it later."

"Haven't we fucked up time enough already? Lets just get this over with."

Kagome came up the isle with a familiar looking maid of honor (the other maids were her friends from school) and took her place next to Inuyasha. The maid gave a quick smile to Miroku who smiled back.

"Fuck not Sango too!" she just smiled at him and motioned for Miroku to start the ceremony.

"Well, we are gathered here today to join Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace… okay then, the couple wrote their vows and would like to read them.

"Kagome, I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to live without you. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead. You've saved me from all the hate in the world just because of who I was. I love you Kagome Higurashi and thank you for all you've done for me." Inuyasha was a little better this time around and wasn't shakily nervous or anything. Kagome just smiled 'at least he didn't say anything about fighting demons, Inu must have corrected him on that. Great, now I'm up"

**sry buts thts all I could get today. Review. cya **


	25. Wedding night 3 pt 2

**Two in a day, I hope.**

**Wedding night #3 pt 2**

"_Kagome, I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to live without you. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead. You've saved me from all the hate in the world just because of who I was. I love you Kagome Higurashi and thank you for all you've done for me." Inuyasha was a little better this time around and wasn't shakily nervous or anything. Kagome just smiled 'at least he didn't say anything about fighting demons, Inu must have corrected him on that. Great, now I'm up"_

"Inuyasha, although you were always reluctant to show it around our friends, I knew you loved me. I stuck by you the entire time and helped you overcome all obstacles. You were just too stubborn this whole time to realize what you meant to me. It was destiny that we met and destiny that we should be together always." Kagome concluded "I love you Inuyasha Takahashi."

Souta came bounding up with the rings. Kagome slid on Inuyasha's ring which was just a normal band like last time, but Inuyasha's was different. When he took out the red diamond ring from its case, Kagome was speechless. He slid it onto her finger, never leaving eye contact with her. Inu and Kags had been watching this from up in Kagome's room.

"That went a lot smoother than ours…" Kags hit Inuyasha's shoulder. "But why didn't I get a ring like that?" Inu became nervous.

"Kags Kags, I didn't invent that technique until a few months after our wedding!" Kags wasn't convinced. "Wait! You can't sit me 'cause it'll sit Inuyasha too." Kags still looked annoyed but knew she couldn't do anything but continue to watch.

"Oh, a little frisky there Kagome." Inu stated.

As soon as Inuyasha was done sliding the ring on, Miroku continued.

"Well, by the power invested in me, I-" but he was cut off because Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms and caught him in a searing kiss. Everyone cheered and a lot laughed and the party began, again. And again, there was tons of refreshments and sake. Kagome's friends got wasted and started hitting on Miroku. However, 500 years had changed the former lecher and turned him into a caring, devoted, one women, husband.

Souta and Hitomi had snuck off and made out somewhere. Eventually, all guests were shooed off, except the ones from the past or that knew Inuyasha and Kagome's whole 'I'm half demon' thing. So were left with Inu, Inuyasha, Kags, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Souta, Hitomi ( she had to find out sometime), Gramps, Mama, and others…


	26. Battle on the horizon

**Aight so the computer is upstairs now so idk how ill be able to update. Anyways, I did find a translator, but I'm not sure if its accurate because youkai doesn't demon? w/e I might incorporate some words. Keep reviewin only 21 away. Sry abvout name changes but I keep getting better ideas for names. Lets start already **

So were left with Inu, Inuyasha, Kags, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Souta, Hitomi ( she had to find out sometime), Gramps, Mama, and others…

"Haha!" Inuyasha broke the silence that filled the room. All his future friends were there, Sango and Miroku, Themselves, however, Shippo and Sesshomaru were womanless.

"500 years and neither of you have mates? Ha!" Inuyasha laughed again. He got a stern look from both of them.

"This Sesshomaru most definetly has a mate, however, if I were to tell you her name it could destroy the very fabric of time." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Don't you think we've fucked up time enough Sesshomaru, who cares?" said Shippo. 500 years of being around Inuyasha had definitely affected them. Inuyasha smiled that Shippo had really learned a lot from him over the years. He could feel how powerful his aura was and that it came close to rivaling his own.

"Fine, Kagura is this Sesshomaru mate. She couldn't attend because she is flying America. How ironic, a wind demon airplane pilot." Sesshomaru cracked a small smile but Inuyasha was puzzled; he didn't even know that humans could fly in machines.

"Remember Kira? She's my mate who's in the hospital recovering from our 15th child." Everyone gave him a smile because they already knew this except for Inuyasha and Kagome who just starred at him wide eyed.

"God damn! 15 pups? Do you guys ever sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"You baka," Shippo interrupted. "15 kits in 450 years isn't a lot at all!"

"Besides," Inu added, "We have twenty-five pups ourselves and that's even bad."

The friends discussed for hours until it was time for the newlyweds to finally get their wedding night and everyone bid the couple farewell as they leaped down the well. They had their wedding night about four times and woke up refreshed the next morning.

"So Yashie," Kagome began, "now that we've been married three times, what else is left."

"Naraku"

"Of course, of course" 'Great,' Kagome thought, 'here we go again.'

"No, I mean he's here now." Inuyasha got up and grabbed Kagome. The transformed Tessusiaga glinted in the morning sun. They were going to have to take him on one on one.

"Give me the final shard miko." Naraku's voice boomed from the forest and caused the birds to fly off into the distance.

Kohaku's shard had been removed months ago, unknown to the group. Sesshomaru had resurrected the boy when Rin had seen him lying in the road and has been traveling with them ever since.

"Get behind me Kagome." Inuyasha stated and put out his hand protectively in front of her.

Naraku stood 20 meters away, tentacles sprayed out around his body. Inuyasha stood with Testssusiaga glowing red and covered in red diamonds. Kagome stood, bow cocked, and pointed towards the swirling mass of evil. The final battle was about to begin.

**Thts it for today, sry I cant continue but my fingers fucking hurt, I got homework, and I'm hungry. I'm thinking next Wednesday I can get this over with. Sry, but it has to happen sometime. After that I need to take a break b4 starting up again. I will start another, longer, different story soon enough so keep reedin. **


	27. The final battle

**Quickie, I will b able to end in this Wednesday.gotta hurry and type this.**

**The Final Battle!**

"Haha Inuyasha and-" But the evil force was cut off by Inuyasha's Red Diamond Adamant Barrage being let loose on the left half of his body.

"You still think you your feeble attacks can harm me, well you've-" But he was again cut off, this time by a furious Kagome."

"Can you pricks let me finish a sentence!" Naraku was barely able to finish that sentence before his shoulder was ripped apart by Sango's Hiriakouts (I know thts not how u spell it)

"You idiots! Don't you know an evil doer is powerless without giving his menacing speech first!?! Well then, Inuyasha, prepare to be crushed by my awesome power! We can fight now…" Naraku was finally able to finish his evil speech and the battle was officially on.

Naraku sent out tentacles at Inuyasha and Kagome, who destroyed them with ease. Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and they began darting through the trees, getting closer to the evil mass.

A few more stray tentacles were able to knock Sango and Miroku into the trees. Shippo and Kilala hadn't been warned of a battle so they had been lounging at Kaede's, unaware of any danger.

"Kagome began to fire arrows from Inuyasha's back. After five volleys, she was able to puncture Naraku's stomach.

"What?" Naraku yelled. "Why aren't I regenerating!" Naraku's stomach and abdomen was slowly dissolving away. Kagome's half demon power was really coming into play in this battle. Her extra strength was enough to strengthen her miko powers.

"Now!" Inuyasha yelled out as he released a Windscar. That was enough of a distraction for Kagome to leap off into the trees where Naraku couldn't detect her.

"Alright you bastard," Inuyasha yelled as he lifted the diamond covered Tetsusiaga over his head, and swung it down. "Adamant Barrage you mother fucker!"

The shards ripped apart his body until he was nothing more then a pulsing, spider scarred torso. Suddenly, Kagome burst from her hiding place and grabbed the jewel from the mounds of flesh littering the ground. Naraku began to regenerate as normal and no one was going to stop it.

Shippo and Kilala had arrived after hearing the commotion just in time to see Naraku fully regenerate. Miroku and Sango had also regained their strength and had joined Inuyasha.

"Oh fuck-" was all Naraku could get out before Miroku's sutras pelted him and made him immobile. Naraku was a lot weaker without the jewel, so weak that even Grandpas sutras could have probably held him still. Over the years, Naraku had come to rely on the jewel and not learn how to defend himself without it.

Shippo seized the opputunity and jumped onto Naraku, releasing his Heart Scar onto Naraku's shoulder. He yelped in pain and caused the others to smirk and release the opportunity.

Sango was next as she jammed her katana into and down his left leg. Miroku did the same to the right, making him even more immobile then before. The sutras had worn off so Naraku began to hobble. Kilala took her chance and hit Naraku hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble right into the arrow Kagome had shot off. Inuyasha came in for the final blow.

"Everyone stand back!" Inuyasha warned and everyone sprinted off a good hundred meters or so.

He darted towards Naraku who gave him a pitiful frown, "Well, I'm fucked."

Inuyasha swiped upwards with tetsusiaga starting at the groin, ouch. But Naraku didn't rip apart because Inuyasha was using the top or blunt half of his sword. Both went flying into the air. Naraku began to fall towards the ground before Inuyasha giving him enough time to…

"_**WINDSCAR!**_" Inuyasha screamed as Naraku was ripped to pieces, never to come back again.

**Das it for this week, next is the end and the aftermath/epilogue. Stay tuned and review.**


	28. Epilouge

**So here it is, the end. Ha, its kinda hard to think that this is 20+ chapterts when I've seen 10,000 word chapters. But w/e.**

**Shopping for an Inu Hanyou**

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the meadow that they had fought Naraku in some 5 years ago. Of course, this wasn't a meadow anymore because only a few months after, Inuyasha had erected a house for his growing family. You see, they hadn't know it at the time but Kagome was already 2 weeks pregnant during the battle. Oh, and it wasn't some wimpy house like Kaede's, Kagome had really influenced the design. A good 2 stories towered over the hot springs that surrounded the home. Oh yeah, remember Inuyasha's final Windscar on Naraku? Well that just happened to open up an underground vein of hot springs.

Of course, Kagome had been back and forth every couple months or so to check up on the family and relay news from the other side. Grandpa had passed about 3 ½ years after the battle. Of course everyone had been quite sad, but everyone was too preoccupied with their lives to grieve too much. Inuyasha and Kagome were already on their third and fourth children. Souta and Hitomi were getting older and…and Mama had been seeing Doctor Yitaka.

Did I forget to mention that Kagome went to her time to give birth? Well my bad on that. Doctor Yitaka was a demon, a kitsune, in Kagome's time. There he had a clinic for demon/hanyou couples. Otherwise people might ask question like 'wtf are up with that kids ears?'. After 5 kids from Inuyasha and Kagome, Mama and Kitago (Dr. Yitaka) had really gotten to know each other. In fact, after the third baby they started dating. They were going to be wed next spring which was going to be yet another thing which Inuyasha and Kagome would have to go to. But, lets get back to the present, Kagome and Inuyasha's present not Kagome's time.

Sango and Miroku had gotten a little bit more of a head start. Sango, for instance, was 3 months pregnant at the battle but wasn't showing at the time. They now had 7 kids, yes some were twins. Miroku had completely given up the village girls behinds and saved it all for his beloved Sango.

If Naraku's battle had done anything, it made everyone stronger. Kagome had been able to strengthen her miko powers ten fold. That's when she made her special 'eternity potion'. Only a few were allowed to drink it. Sango and Miroku and their first child got some. You see, this potion was filled with youkai aura making whoever drank into a hanyou. But, Kagome's miko powers had blessed it so that they still looked human. Every child born afterward would inherit the power that now coursed through their veins. This allowed them to take mates that would also live as long as them. Obviously Kagome and Inuyasha weren't thinking when they gave this out because now there are about a seven hundred more fucking immortals than there should be (Miroku's kids inherited his lecherous ways). Now back to the present present, like present tense.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and their youngest daughter all hopped down the well together to get some shopping done (yes, they too can travel down the well.) They made their way to the mall and into the kid's section. Their daughter was 4 now so this was her first official shopping trip where she actually got to pick out clothes.

"No mommy! I don't want this one." The little girl cried out. Her mother sighed.

"But it's so cute! Well just pick out some stuff we can try on at home." Her mother said in a defeated tone. "Remind you of someone?" she questioned her mate. He just 'Feh'd'

They headed home, Mama wasn't supposed to be home and Souta was at Hitomi's until…

"Souta!" a frantic Kagome screamed.

"Yeah kid! Go at it!" Inuyasha yelled, smirking. They'd walked in on Souta and Hitomi in a serious make out session. I mean they were freshman and Souta did have Inuyasha as an uncle giving him tips. Haha, Souta is so funny, and he and Hitomi got their taste of the 'eternity potion' 7 years later when they were married. With Inuyasha as a husband I don't need to go on and on about how they lived happily ever after. Of course they did. They had twenty five kids over their 500 years until the present, starting with their first daughter…

Rumiko

**Well its over, I got finals soon and sry but I don't know if id evn be able to update at all then. I'm hoping to get a new, longer story going at the New Year. Thank you for all the reviews and any questions, you can ask me. I'll post the reviewer stats later. Thank you all for reading, merry christmas**


	29. Statistics

My Favorite peepl! The reviewers!!!!!

By the way, I'll add on if u keep reviewin so u can still move up in placement.

If I 4got anyone, tell me!

Rachelandthecupcakecrusades: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 28 reviews New! 1st place

Inuyashaloves Kagome4ever: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII 15 reviews tied 3rd place

Animeangelgotherwings: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 27 reviews 2nd place

CatLover260: I 1 review

Killface (fucking douchebag!): I 1 review

Swannprincess: II 2 reviews

Doghanyou3693: I 1 review

Hanyou Yogonem: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII 15 reviews tied 3rd place

Flames Chaos and Wolf: IIIIIIIIIII 11 revies 4th place

.Celinestyr.Ephemara.Evanesca.: I 1 review

Isil Nenharma:I 1 review

brokenchaos: IIIIII 6 reviews

inuaiko: I 1 review

Paper Hearts Bleed Ink: I 1 review

MyxsticFics: I 1 review 1/2 place

Black anime fan: III 3 reviews

Weirdo-girl: I 1 review

Tekii no aru tenshi: I 1 review

Iconoclaust: I 1 tied 7th place (thanks for telling me I was in the wrong- place but u didn't have to be a dick about it)

2nd favotire peepl, the... favoriters?

Anime-lover 2007,BlondieBubbles, Chikyo-sama02, Claire Cooper, Dangerous Haven, Doghanyou 3693, Hanyou Yogonem, I-Heart-Micheal-, IDontHaveAPenName, Isil Nenharma, PrettyHateMachine210, Shadowkitty33, Silvwa, SoNiia95, Tekii no aru tenshi, animeangelgotherwings, brokenchaos, fmagirl0919, inugurl1234567, inukags 4 life, inuyashaloves kagome4ever, phoenixkid, weirdo-girl, Flames Chaos and Wolf, Hinoko-writer, Rachelandthecupcakecrusades, ashleyfanficwriter1993, swannprincess, Inuyasha-Girl01, Purple Star929, Reader Lover, Hanyouinuyasharoxsanime4ever

Honorable mentions

Inuyashaloves kagome4ever: fucking longest post I've ever seen.

Animeangelgotherwings: my inbox had 31 messages, 30 from animeangelgotherwings!

Rachelandthecupcakecrusades: My most loyal reviewer. One review almost every chapter I think

Name changes: 3 or 4 I think, thanks for bearing with me. This story was so much fun to write. Remember me cuz I'll be writing more soon!

Remember, keep reviewin, move up through the ranks, become #1, u have the power!


End file.
